The present invention concerns a centrifugal action turbine in which a centrifugal flow of fluid acts on a rotor so as to cause rotation thereof.
A turbine of this type is described in patent CH-A-300139. This turbine comprises a cylindrical tubular pipe which is closed by a radial end wall, outlet passages being provided in the peripheral wall of this pipe. The latter is surrounded by an obturator which is itself surrounded by a rotor the buckets of which have an axial dimension much greater than that of said passages. This known turbine has disadvantages. In particular, the structure of the end part of the pipe produces very large head losses and the jets formed are not guided on their axially spaced sides and can only be aerated through the rotor from the periphery thereof.